percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sinister Four: Chapter 11
Josh's P.O.V This is bad, very bad. Nadine appeared to be quite exhausted as she knelt for a moment and shakily stood up. She used one of the demons as a support but she was able to stand independently after she did that. "You're going to pay for that." Nadine glared with hatred at me. "You're the one who did this to yourself." I reminded her, my voice getting calmer, but still shaky. "Perhaps you would like to call off the assault." "Yes, but on one condition." Nadine said. I and Mary looked at her. "Take the sky." Nadine said. Me and Mary already stared at her as if she was crazy. "No way." I told her. "You do it. I'm not going to die in suffering when my friends are having all the fun in the camp. I guess that leaves me no choice." Just then, Nadine vanished, and she appeared beside me. It was one of her most used moves, so I immediately anticipated it and kicked Nadine in the guts and ran from Mount Othrys with Mary. Nadine was furious and she was chasing us. I could see Nadine waving her hands up in the air and chains started to appear in her hands and she threw it at me. I managed to dodge the chains, then Nadine threw another one. This time, Mary managed to catch it before throwing it back at Nadine. Nadine apparently didn't expect that move and when Nadine was about to throw another chain at me, she was hit by the chain and she sat back and groaned. She didn't stay down for long. She vanished and appeared beside us, but unfortunately, she appeared 3 meters away from where we expected her to appear. We striked at the wrong direction, and that gave Nadine some time to conjure chains. She conjured chains on Mary's body, but she easily ripped it apart. Then Nadine conjured chains on my body, and before I could even react, I was already chained by Nadine's magic chains. I tried to struggle, but with no avail. Nadine approached me and grabbed my cheeks. "You were saying, my dear?" I writhed and struggled. "I was saying... call off your attacks!" I growled at her. "Ohh, but only if you do one thing, and if you don't want to do it yourself...." Nadine concentrated for 20 seconds, and then waved her hands, and chains started wrapping around Mary and tightening around her. Apparently, the chains are too much of her, and if I didn't do what Nadine says, she will surely kill Mary, and I don't want that to happen. "Perhaps..." Nadine waved her hand again and this time we're in Mount Othrys, where the demons are taking turns holding the sky. Nadine waved her hand again and the chains disappeared from my body. Mary's P.O.V I watched frantically as Josh's chains disappeared from his body, while the chains in my body kept tightening. I don't know what this chain is made of, but it seemed to resist my every effort of breaking it. Usually, I could even rip industrial sized chains that is about 50-100 tons in weight with my bare hands, but this one seems more powerful than ever. Nadine was forcing Josh to take the sky. NO!! "No, Josh! Don't do it!!" Then the chains began to tighten around me, making me gasp. Josh looked at me with his sad eyes, and as I writhed and struggled with my immense effort, I could feel the chains are breaking. Josh saw me with hope in his eyes, and he stepped backward. Finally, after an exhaustive 40 seconds, I was able to break the chains, but my nightmares aren't over. As soon as I broke my chains, the demon that had stuck under the sky slipped off and that left Josh holding the sky. "JOSH!!!" I rushed towards him. "Let me hold it!" I rushed towards the sky, but Nadine held her hand up and an invisible force pushed me back. "Ohh, we don't want to ruin the fun, do we? Now why don't you go back to your pitiful camp and tell that the war is over?" Nadine said. I was about to protest when Nadine waved her hand again, and before I could land a punch on her, I was back in Camp Half-Blood. I have to tell everyone what had happened back in Mount Othrys. This is not so looking good. I should have been the one to take the curse. In fact, I'm built for it in order to substitute my father once in a while. Once I am back in my cabin, I met with my father, Atlas. I looked at him with a very concerned look. Fortunately, Atlas recognised that look, and he told me what should we do. "We should tell the other campers to look for Josh, especially Jessica. She has the right to know where Josh had been." I told my father. Atlas agreed. "Perhaps." Jessica's P.O.V I was experimenting with my intercontinental ballistic shadow travelling arrows. I was hitting demons on Mount Othrys, when one of the arrows came back to me with a dreadful news. Oh, and by the way, I had recently discovered what this intercontinental ballistic shadow travelling arrow can do more than kill. It can actually provide live images that I can see from my very own eyes, and it's revealing that Nadine had escaped and Josh was trapped now. Just then, Mary entered my cabin, shock was in her expression. "Mary, I know about Josh." I told her. Mary looked surprised. "How did you know?" I chuckled. "Remember that dark arrow that you saw?" Mary's mind must have reeled, because she was already trying to remember about it. "Yeah, was it the..." "Intercontinental ballistic shadow travelling arrows, yeah." I told her. "Have you heard of it before?" Mary shook her head. "I wish I could have told Josh sooner. And anyways, let's go rescue Josh." I told her. This is one of the subjects that Stella shouldn't know. She was paranoid that Josh would be captured again, as he already got captured 2-3 times already. So it's best that I and Mary go alone, but then again, I wouldn't want to risk anyone's life or send the whole camp into frenzied panic. Chiron would think that Mary and Josh were still in Mount Othrys, on a quest to drift Gaea back to sleep, but Chiron had been reckless since he did not tell the demigods any information that leads to Gaea drifting back to sleep. Now, my main priority is to rescue Josh and bring him back safely. I had recently sent another intercontinental shadow arrow and found that Josh is still under the sky. Since the arrow requires such high velocity to operate, it is nearly impossible to tell Josh's current condition, but what I can do is pinpoint Josh's location, along with killing demons from far far away. The only drawback of this intercontinental ballistic shadow travelling arrows is that I get drowsy when I'm doing it a lot in the daylight. It works the best when it's at night, so I tried to surround myself in more shadows. I fired another arrow, and see if this arrow can hit the demon that is messing with Josh. I peeked from my arrow cam, and there's a demon that is approaching Josh. I willed the arrow to hit the demons back, and the demon stumbled forward, and Josh dropped the sky onto the demon, but the demon managed to duck while Josh dropped it onto the demon I looked up at Mary. "Well, looks like we have to rescue Josh." I told Mary. Mary smiled. "Come on, let's shadow travel to Mount Othrys." I grabbed her hands, her massive hands and closed my eyes and I feel the shadows engulfed us. When we opened our eyes, we were in Mount Othrys. It's cold as usual, and in the middle, we saw Josh, holding the sky and in pain. "Josh!" I rushed towards him, but suddenly, Nadine appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of us. "Well well.... I like it when two girls came to rescue one helpless boy." Nadine said. "I am.... not helpless!" Josh groaned from his burden. "You're helpless and you know it." Nadine glared at Josh with delight. "Now, where am I?....... Oh yes... I distinctively remembered when I was in this burden, I wanted to torture Joshy here, but it turns out that I didn't need to. The sky had done it for me." "You're sick!" Mary said, as she slapped Nadine hard. Josh's P.O.V I can't tell how long I can hold this much longer. It was just for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. I watched as Mary and Jessica spar with words with Nadine. I watched Mary slapped Nadine hard and it sent Nadine skidding a few feet away. Nadine regained her footing and laughed. "Yes, I am sick." Nadine smiled cruelly. "Sick because of your wish." My mind reeled. I remember when Mary asked a gift from the Olympians to relieve her father out of her burden, and Nadine apparently was the one to substitute Atlas. Just then, a figure rose from the earth, and apparently it's Gaea, still in her sleeping form. "What is all this commotion?" Gaea said. "I'm trying to sleep." "That's what the Olympians and the demigods want." Nadine said to Gaea. "Not another word from you, Nadine!" Gaea suddenly got angry. "You were not able to focus throughout our planning! If you just cast your mind away from torturing Josh...." Perhaps my worst nightmare had turned into her worst flaw, and she does not realize it. Nadine's mind was already so clouded with torturing me that she did not think straight. I could feel the sky is pressing on me harder, making me have to put on a lot of extra efforts, which is very exhausting indeed as I watched Nadine bickering with Gaea. "Ohh... you could be right." Nadine said. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore. Josh...." "See? That's why I can't trust you. It happens every single time, where you want to torture...." "I know!" Nadine said. "This time...." But my body was already in too much pain to listen to another word that Nadine and Gaea is saying. I could hear what they're saying, but listening to it and keeping my head up while supporting this massive burden is all I can do, so I tried shifting my attention to Mary and Jessica and give them a pleading look. "Jessica!" I screamed. Unfortunately, her attention is on Nadine, so she's not hearing me. But Mary, who's attention is not fully on Nadine, turned around and looked at me. "Please!" I pleaded, my whole body is trembling. Mary was about to step towards me when Nadine on my right burst into black flames, showing disapproval on Gaea. Then, I could hear Nadine muttering something in Ancient Greek, and slowly, Gaea's eyes began to drop. "What.... what is this?" Gaea asked, feeling sleepy. "If I can't do what I want, then I would as well put you back to your eternal slumber. I will take care of this myself. I've succeeded before, and besides, the prophecy said that someday, I will claim this world!" "Noo..." After a few minutes of incantation, Gaea finally melted back to the earth and drifted into her endless sleep again. Now Nadine turned towards my friends. "Now, witness the destruction of your pitiful friend!" Nadine declared as she walked towards me, while keeping her distance. I glared at Nadine, and as I watched frantically, Nadine drew a dagger from her sheath. She walked towards me and is about to thrust the dagger onto my stomach when Mary stopped her. Mary's P.O.V "Stop." I said firmly as I smacked Nadine away from Josh. Josh's body is sweating like crazy now, and I have to help him quick, but Nadine isn't making the job easy. We have to take out Nadine first or else if we take the sky, Nadine would simply go up to the exhausted Josh and kill him, so it would be better if we take Nadine out first and rescue Josh. Nadine waved her hands and an army of monsters rose from the ground. I looked at about 20 laistrygonian giants that were coming to devour us. One of them is female, but still ripped and muscular, and she's quite busty. "Attack!" Nadine said, as the laistrygonian giants attacked. Looking at them, I noticed that some of them are the ones that we encountered in the islands of the Pacific. It was quite a memory, and fortunately for us, they recognise us too, and some of them ran, while the remaining 5 laistrygonian giants stayed and fight. I was ready for this of course. Jessica fired her black arrow and when it hit the giant in the middle, the arrow created this mini black hole that sucked the adjacent giants in, and the mini black hole disappeared. Meanwhile, there left two giants, one male and one female. The female one ran away while the male one stayed and fight. I noticed that there's a tattoo that he is wearing, and it says 'Joe Bob loves babycakes'. What a weird sense of humor this guy have, but it doesn't matter. He charged, and I allowed him to approach. He summoned a bronze bowling ball, and when he hurl it towards us, I dodged and grabbed him and throw him far away. Nadine clapped her hands mockingly. "Well done, now what about, Josh?" I had been distracted with this fight that I almost forgot about Josh. I glanced at Josh and I gasped. "Jessica, look." I told her, and when Jessica looked at Josh's direction, she was furious. The female laistrygonian giant that had presumed to flee is teasing Josh. Josh was groaning, pleading for her to go away, but she didn't even listen to him and continue to tease Josh. Jessica, grew with rage, sent a wave of darkness at the female laistrygonian giant, and she stared in horror at Jessica before she disintegrated to ashes. "Why don't you just give up and take turns to hold the sky?" Nadine suggested. "That would be good to relieve Josh's pain now, right? Or.... you can just leave Josh here and you can have the fun you want." Jessica shadow travelled behind Nadine and pushed Nadine towards the sky. Apparently, Nadine didn't anticipated it, so she was pushed towards the sky, but apparently she fell, so Josh didn't get to drop the sky onto her shoulders. Speaking of Josh, Josh was already red now, all over his body and he is sweating, just what I've seen when he holds the sky in the deimonomachy war. "This battle has been pleasant, but unfortunately I don't have anymore time for you." Nadine said as she waved her hands and the ground opened beneath us and we plunged into the darkness and we blacked out. I woke up with a gasp. This is the same chamber that Josh and I got locked in a few days earlier. Jessica was right beside me, fast asleep. I shook her awake, and she gasped also, but at the same time she smiled, because the room is dark. Unfortunately for Nadine, her element is not light, so she cannot conjure light, but it doesn't stop her from using flashlights. Just then, the room illuminated as bright as when it's in room optimal lighting, and it brightens a little, which may not affect me, but I could see that Jessica is getting affected by it, so I stand in front of the light, making a shadow over Jessica and her strength seemed to return. "Uhh..." Jessica moaned in dizziness, but after a while, Jessica's strength seemed to return, sensing that Josh's survival is at stake. "We have to get out of here." Jessica said. "But I can't shadow travel in a place there's too much light." I know Jessica's position. I've spent enough time with her to know that she can't shadow travel when under the direct contact of the sun, and this looks pretty much like it. I covered her so there's more shadow. The main problem is that the light gets brighter and brighter, but it matters not. I stepped forwards and blocked more incoming light and allowed Jessica to recharge, and when she's ready, she leaped towards me and we both shadow travelled to Mount Othrys. Apparently, the shadow travel only takes a few seconds, which indicates that it's very short distance between our prison and Mount Othrys. We saw Josh, and he's still holding the sky. I stepped forward to look at Josh's wristwatch that apparently were on his pants pocket. I took it out and it read 17:30. Perhaps we've been waiting too long, and now it's time to end this war. Wait.... in fact, the war had ended a few hours ago, where Nadine, in a fit of rage, make Gaea go back to sleep. Now we just need to rescue poor Joshy. I looked around for signs of Nadine, and when there's none, we approached Joshy. "Joshy?" I lifted his chin up to see his face. I was thinking of taking the sky, but then, Nadine would be free and she would be free to wreak more havoc on this world. Just then, my father came up behind me. "Perhaps this is my job, to hold the sky aloft my shoulders. I know it's very hard for me, but...." Before he could finish his sentence, a flash of darkness flashed across the sky and went straight here and Nadine was there. "Yes, it is, Atlas. Now why don't you be a good boy and...." "I am not a boy!" Atlas screamed as he smacked Nadine to the sky, almost knocking Josh off. Josh's body trembled much more. Josh's body must have sensed that Nadine is nearby, so he dropped the sky onto her shoulders and he collapsed on the ground, too exhausted to move. "JOSH!!!" Jessica rushed towards him and grabbed his ankles and dragged him. "NOOO!!!!!" Nadine screamed with rage. "Father, you want to stay in Camp Half-Blood?" I asked him. "No, I have something to do back here. I promise that I will visit you soon or later." Atlas said, and Jessica shadow travelled us back to Camp. Once we got back to Camp Half-Blood, we tell Chiron some good news about the war being over, and Nadine is imprisoned once more. "That's good, and we shall celebrate with Capture the Flag tomorrow!" Chiron announced, and the campers cheered with delight. In the meantime, I decided to stay with poor Josh, who is exhausted from holding the sky for so long (well, not so very long considering he had held the sky longer than this before). I brought Josh to my cabin, as the infirmary is too small for me to fit in. I placed him on my cabin and examined the grey streaks on his golden hair. For some reason, I wanted Josh as my boyfriend, but I can't do that since Josh already have a wife, Jessica. I don't want Jessica to come lashing at me for messing with her boyfriend, but at least I can mess a little with Josh since Jessica is preparing for capture the flag. At least I can tell Josh that we will be playing capture the flag today to force Josh to wake up. "Hey Josh." I said, shaking him. "We're going to play capture the flag later." As expected, Josh began to squirm around in his sleep and desperately trying to open his eyes. But Josh still can't wake up since he is too tired. "Capture...... the.....flag." Josh moaned. I giggled as Josh struggled to get out of the bed and outside my cabin. I simply grabbed him and dragged him back where he was. Josh started struggling even harder to go outside, and this makes me happy. I dragged him back inside again and Josh, exasperated, slumped back to sleep. "Is capture the flag nice?" I came to tease him again. "I bet you can have fun with your friends." Josh tried to move again, but he was already too tired to move, so he went back to sleep. I figure that Josh needs some time off, so I lifted him on my arms, go to Hyperion's cabin and placed Josh on his bed. The cabin seemed to heal him, because he was squirming around, trying to get a good sleeping position. Then, in his sleep, he murmured. "Capture the flag..... Capture the flag....." I giggled. I remember that one time where Josh was taking a bath, and the campers are about to play Capture the Flag. When Josh noticed that they're going to play Capture the Flag, he immediately finishes taking a bath and puts on only his underwear and his sleeveless t-shirt. That's one moment that I never forgot about Josh. I went to the magic practice arena, and saw Melody in her magic practice arena. Ever since I met Melody, I always knew her as the sorceress that depends on rituals, but since 8 months ago, Melody didn't need to do the rituals anymore, and since then she has grown so powerful that she can match up with the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Now, even I am afraid of her magical powers. The last time I played capture the flag against her, I can't even scratch the invisible barrier that she made. I looked at the clock near the magic practice arena. It says 19:10, which means that I have to go to dinner to get some food. I walked towards the dining pavilion, and I started grabbing some brocolli, steak and some buns for me to eat my burger. I then started assembling them to make a huge burger and I ate it in one bite. It tastes awesome, just like Josh said. But the difference is that Josh will just eat one burger, while I can eat lots of burgers. In fact, I always eat a lot, and that makes Chiron annoyed, and it's also because I need protein in my diet as well to build up my muscles. I started eating the burger, and it tasted very good, just like any high quality burgers are. I kept grabbing more steaks and kept eating it, until I felt enough and decided to sacrifice a portion of my food to the gods, saying thank you to Zeus for letting my father go. Then, I left the dining pavilion and went to my cabin. I still feel hungry, and so I decided to open my pack containing frozen meat and cook it. Yes, in my cabin, I had made a small special stove that is powered by kinetic energy, which is from Hephaestus cabin (Leo Valdez allows me to use the forge at anytime) and so all I have to do is to wind up the crank that powers up the stove and it produces heat and therefore cooks the meat. I winded up the stove, and placed the meat onto the frying pan and the frying pan into the stove. As I winded up the crank in the stove, the metal on the stove gets hotter, so I have to be careful. After a few minutes, the meat is ready for serving, and I ate the meat, and it tastes very delicious. The meat was huge, unlike Camp Half-Blood's servings. After the first one was done, I decided that was enough and cleaned up my cabin. I cleaned my cabin, and after a few minutes, my cabin is clean as a whistle. I decided to pay Josh a visit in his cabin, and when I opened the door to his cabin, he seemed to be moving slowly in his bed, scooting over towards his bed. I think this is a good time to tease him again. "Hey Josh." I said, walking nearer towards his bed, while positioning myself to drag him back to the edge of the bed away from the glass of water. Josh paid no attention. He kept reaching for the glass of water, and I thought this is a good time to prank him. I grabbed Josh's leg and dragged him back to the edge of the bed away from the glass of water. This time, I could tell that Josh is frustrated, and he began to try harder to reach for his glass of water, but as soon as he was about to reach the glass water, I dragged him back to where he was again. Josh got out of bed, and surprisingly, he can stand, but barely since he hasn't found his center of balance yet. I giggled, and gave him a wink and left Josh so he can get his glass of water. I returned to my cabin, grabbed my bows and arrows, and got to the archery range. I looked at my arrows, which are very big, and are powerful enough to pierce the thick armor of the containers used to transport nuclear materials. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver, and drew my bow, and aimed it at the steel dummy, and when I released it, the arrow just went straight, barreling and shattering the steel dummy, and it shatters the next steel dummy behind it, until it reached the 4th steel dummy, which barely penetrates and made a good sized dent. I went up to the arrow that I just shot, and I saw some dent in the 4th steel block that the arrow went through. My arrow is also dented, and needs to be refined, so I grabbed the arrow and put it on the archery table. I grabbed another arrow, this time a thinner one, but is still capable to do massive damage. I shot the arrow at the 4th steel block, and it got through the 4th, 5th, but it got stuck on the 6th block, barely shattering it. I got to the arrow that I just shot, take it, and took the other one that I used, and headed back to my cabin. I For some reason, I would like a forge of my own in my cabin, so that I could forge weapons anytime I want, and I can make loads of celestial bronze armor piercing arrows. I sat down on my bed, thinking about all the training that I had. If I didn't start holding the sky again, then my muscles would start to soften, and that's terrible. I would be an easy target for monsters. However, there's an alternative to that. I was storing junks of celestial bronze underneath my cabin, and it was already shaped to become a celestial bronze barbell, which weighs about 500 tons, which is why I keep it underground, and besides, no one can lift it except me. Ohh, I haven't told you how big is my cabin, have I? Well, for a start, my cabin is 20 times larger than any other cabins, and the big celestial bronze barbell took about one sixteenth of the space in my cabin, but not to worry since it's underground. Sure that storage keeps a lot of celestial bronze away from the rest of the world, but that's only about one billionth of the total celestial bronze available in this world, that means I can make more of them, but then, it's a waste of time. I rather spend my time forging weapons and trying them out and hanging out with my friends than my previous life, which I spend helping my father. I still feel that Josh is responsible for the growth research that he had made. I was beginning to think that Josh left his research paper somewhere where it could be stolen easily. That's like inviting a thief to your house. I was beginning to theorize that Josh actually left his research paper somewhere on purpose so that he could reason that his research paper was stolen. But then, my mortal parent felt guilty when Josh countered that they stole it. I looked at the clock in my cabin. It says 21:00, which means it's almost curfew, so I decided to brush my teeth, take a shower, have a drink, and go to sleep. Dreams found me, and it's the exact same vision that I was thinking of. My fears have been confirmed to be not true, as Josh was sleeping when our parents took his research assignment. "So, how was Josh boy?" Michelle talked to Eddie. "I hope he did leave the research paper." "Yes, I assume he did it on purpose. Look, he's sleeping with it." Eddie pointed to the sleepiing Josh. Josh was sleeping with a lot of papers that is on the table. His hand appears to be grasping some sort of pen, and he's sleeping with it. Apparently, he has worked overnight to complete his research assignment. "What should we do?" Michelle asked. "Let's take it!" Eddie said, and Eddie slowly tiptoed to Josh's table and grabbed the research paper away from him. "Nice." Michelle said. Then, I woke up, and it's already in the morning. The dream gave me clues that Josh is innocent, again. But why did I get the feeling that Josh is behind all this? I guess we'll figure out later. Right now, it's capture the flag time. I got up and went outside, and saw that Josh is fired up for capture the flag as he walked towards the capture the flag arena to play capture the flag. I immediately went back inside and grabbed my gears in order to play capture the flag, but this time is the non-lethal weapons, such as less powerful arrows and wooden sticks that I can swing as swords since real swords of mine can kill. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Sinister Four Category:Fan Fiction